Forcefeeding Ulquiorra Oneshot
by Hit-to-Key
Summary: What happens when Kikyo refuses to eat her noodles, rice, and marshmallows of DEEEWM! :O Find out! The story is a lot more serious than the summary, before you hide under your bed from it. D:


"MORE homework?!"

"Could there BE any more work for us to do?"

"No more playing games before bed..."

"Stupid teachers..."

All of these words were uttered by students of Karakura High. Some complained to no end, some kept silent. One of the silent students names was Kikyo Ilane. Her "friends" were annoying her to no end, but it was near-impossible to tell. Kikyo was always quiet. Mostly because of her fear of being caught complaining rather rudely about.. most anything, really. She had been caught and punished once for complaining about there being "too much work", and she became paranoid abot her beliefs since then.

"OI!! KIKYO-CHAAAAN!" Yelled an obnoxious boy named Keigo. He was one of Kikyo's few friends.

"So, wanna come over to my hou- OW!!"

"Leave her alone, Keigo," Tatsuki interrupted, by hitting him over the head, of course.

"Actually, I don't have any plans today. I guess I could come over." Kikyo muttered.

"Awesome! Come on, this way! Do you wanna come too, Tatsuki-chan?"

"I'd really rather not.." Tatsuki replied, rather annoyed. She then walked away. Half-way out of sight, she froze. She seemed to be trembling. Keigo seemed rather shocked, as well, and Kikyo felt like something was crushing her.

"C... C-come on, let's go, Kikyo..." Keigo finally said, once the feeling died down a bit.

"....... Yeah..." Kikyo barely replied.

--

"So, this girl we're looking for, what was she like again?"

"Aizen-sama said we'd know her when we saw her, Yammy."

"Well, why does he even want her? Did he tell you?"

"Weren't you listening at all? Aizen-sama told us both very clearly why he wanted the girl. She has tremendous spirit energy, but she knows nothing of the Shinigami. We are to recruit her before the Soul Society makes her their ally."

"Shouldn't we start looking, Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked, rather anxious.

"Aizen-sama said that it's most likely she'll come to us. If you insist on searching for her on your own, however, be my guest."

"Nah, I probably won't recognize her and end up killing her the minute I see her."

"Oh, Yammy..." Ulquiorra sighed.

--

"Why don't you go ahead of me? I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Tatsuki," Kikyo said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well.. Alright. But be careful," Keigo said, disappointed. For, whenever someone said something like "I'll be right back", they never actually came back. He decided it was best to just go home.

"TATSUKI!!" Kikyo yelled, as she ran to keep up with Tatsuki.

"Wha.. I thought you were with Keigo?"

"I came to see what was wrong.."

"If you must know... I felt something strange. It was like gravity just suddenly increased for no reason or something," Tatsuki said. She felt rather exhausted from the huge spiritual pull. She knew it didn't affect Kikyo nearly as much, but she knew she still felt it.

"I... I felt the same! Maybe we should go check it out," Kikyo gasped.

"Sorry, I have to go home before my parents start worrying."

"Alright, then. I'll go see for myself what happened. It feels like it was just some sort of burst of pressure from the east. Maybe there's just... I don't know, some sort of new machine over there."

"Er.. New machine for what, exactly?" Tatsuki questioned, utterly confused.

"I don't know. I'll tell you what I saw tomorrow, K?"

"Alright.."

With that, Tatsuki and Kikyo parted. Kikyo headed in the aforementioned east direction until she came upon two strange beings. Her eyes widened. The pull the felt before was even stronger, but it still didn't affect her as much as her unfortunate friend Tatsuki.

"Is this the girl, Ulquiorra?" Yammy questioned. Ulquiorra sighed at his rather slow acquaintance.

"You should be able to tell by just one glance, Yammy. This girl is the one we're after.." He paused for a minute, then said:

"Kikyo Ilane, correct?"

"Y.... Y-yes...?" Kikyo unsurely said, rather terrified.

"You're coming with us."

"N-no! I... I don't want to!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Aizen-sama informed us that we could harm you in any way as long as it didn't kill you and we had a reason. You refusing to come with us gives us a reason," Ulquiorra said, as he pointed his right index finger at her.

"Give up," Yammy simply said.

"No!!" Kikyo yelled as she tried to run. Ulquiorra's finger shot an eerie green beam at her, being sure to at least slightly miss her. He ended up blasting part of her left shoulder off. Kikyo yelped and collasped on her knees, holding her shoulder in pain. Tears sprang from her eyes. Yammy walked over to her and grabbed her arm. He dragged her back to Ulquiorra and looked at him. He opened a garganta and the duo walked in, Yammy still dragging Kikyo, of course.

--

"Aizen-sama.."

"Good work, you two," A calm voice said.

"Aizen?" Kikyo asked herself silently.

"Kikyo Ilane, correct? Welcome to our palace, Las Noches. You will be staying here with us. More specifically, with Ulquiorra, since, sadly, we have no available rooms at the time," Aizen said, then nodded to Ulquiorra.

"Yes, sir." Ulquiorra responded as he grabbed Kikyo's arm. Kikyo was in too much shock to say anythi-

"Be sure to take good care of her, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, sir."

What a gentleman, interrupting the narrator's writing like that. The narrator is slightly pissed off, sir Aizen.

--

Ulquiorra had walked Kikyo to his room, and they had finally arrived.

"We're here. I want you to stay here until I get back. I won't be long," Ulquiorra told her, as he opened the door, then walked away. She entered the room, and the door closed behind her. She, of course, had no idea how, since there didn't seem to be any air conditioning in Las Noches, but it still happened, and she was going to have to get used to it. Kikyo looked around the room. White. All white. Just then, Ulquiorra came back with a servent. The servent was pushing a food cart in. The servent left, the food cart abandoned in the middle of the room.

"Eat," Ulquiorra bluntly demanded.

"I'm not hungry," Kikyo responded.

"If you refuse to eat, I'm going to have to forcefeed you. You realize this, correct?"

Kikyo stayed silent. Ulquiorra simply sighed and walked towards the bed. He motioned for her to come and sit next to him. She did as expected and looked at him. He reached his hand for her shoulder, which she happened to be covering with her own hand. He moved her hand and looked at what remained of her left shoulder. He got up and walked to another door. He walked in, coming back out just a minute later with something in his hand.

"W-what's that?"

"It's for your wound. I assure you, it will only relieve your pain, not cause more."

Kikyo didn't believe him, but she couldn't do anything about it. She let him take care of her wound, then she heard him sigh.

"Aizen-sama knows all about you, and he informed me that you build up more of an appetite when you sleep, so I'm allowing you to take a nap before you eat. Alright?"

"Fine.." Kikyo said. She lied down and tried her best to go to sleep. It was difficult, however, since Ulquiorra was watching her the entire time. He realized he was influencing her sleep and decided to take a nap himself. Kikyo felt relieved when he finally fell asleep. Ulquiorra turned in his sleep and his arm slung over her. Her eyes widened for a moment, but then she calmed herself. She ended up falling asleep cuddling his arm. After about an hour, Ulquiorra woke up. Kikyo was still sleeping, however. He glanced at his arm, then her sleeping form. She was adorable! He then remembered the food cart and looked over at it. He got up and walked over to the food cart. He picked up a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks, then walked back over to the bed.

"Kikyo... Wake up," Ulquiorra whispered as he nudged her arm.

"Mmm... Wha?"

"It's time for you to eat," He replied, holding the bowl and chopsticks in front of her. However, instead of taking them and eating, Kikyo simply turned her head to the side with her arms crossed. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Then I must forcefeed you?" He finally said with a small smirk. Ulquiorra moved himself onto her lap, his legs on the opposite sides of hers. Kikyo blushed and turned her head the other way. Ulquiorra took a clump of rice in the chopsticks and held them up to her lips.

"Open," He demanded. Kikyo did as told, and ate the rice. Ulquiorra put the chopsticks back in the bowl, repeating the cycle again and again until it was all gone.

"Good. Now it's time for your real meal," He said, getting up and getting a bowl of ramen for her. He forcefed her the same as he did with the rice.

"Now it's time for dessert," Ulquiorra said, getting a bag from the food cart. He sat on her lap again, and opened the bag. Inside contained marshmallows. He held one up to her face, and she opened her mouth, taking in the marshmallow. After awhile, Kikyo decided to close her eyes while eating. Ulquiorra held one last marshmallow up to her lips, and she opened her mouth just a bit. However, instead of feeding her the marshmallow, Ulquiorra tossed the bag to the side and pressed his lips against hers. Kikyo gasped, and he took the opportunity to enter her wet cavern. His tounge massaged against hers, making her moan ever-so-slightly. He then got off of her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Kikyo," He whispered as he patted her head.

"Goodnight, Ulquiorra-kun," Kikyo replied as they both fell asleep, Ulquiorra straddling her waist.


End file.
